


Trina Breaks Down

by SeptiplierZanvis



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierZanvis/pseuds/SeptiplierZanvis
Summary: Trina At The Psychiatrist
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 12





	Trina Breaks Down

Mendel walked out of his office, noticing a shaking brunette still in the waiting room. Her hair was a bit frizzy so it covered her face just enough so Mendel couldn't identify her. He was confused by her presence, he had just finished up a meeting with his final patient. There was nobody else scheduled for a meeting with him, so her being here was a huge mystery to him. He gulped, tapping her on the shoulder. He hoped she wasn't some sort of serial killer that was suddenly going to pull out a knife and start stabbing him.

"M-Ma'am, I think you've been mistaken. I don't have anyone else scheduled for today," He laughed lightly, watching her slowly gather the strength to look up.

"Mendel," Her voice was trembling, almost in a whispery tone. She made eye contact with the shrink and slowly stood up. Her eyes were dull, almost fully drained of color. Whoever hurt the lady, did it in the worst way they could. And this lady was Mendel's wife.

"Trina? What the hell happened to you, you look sick!" Mendel exclaimed, taking her face in his hands. He felt her forehead and looked for any signs of disease.

"Mendel, no. Stop," She mumbled, pulling his hands away from her face. "I need you to Psychiatrist me."

"What?" Mendel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Psychiatrist you? I'm your husband, it wouldn't be quite the same." He chuckled, grabbing her hand. She pulled her hand away, running the said hand through her messy hair.

"Then don't be my husband. Just be a Psychiatrist," She begged, looking as if she was about to start crying. Mendel went silent, not really sure how to react to this. His wife looked like she needed someone to talk to, but he didn't know if he should.

"Please."

"Trina…" Mendel's words trailed off, placing a hand on her cheek. "You know that--"

" _ Please. _ " She was tearing up a bit as she closed her eyes. She put her hand under Mendel's, hiding the side of her face in his hand.

"Okay."

__________

"So...what's wrong?" Mendel asked, anxiously tapping his pencil against his board. Trina opened her mouth to speak before glaring down at the pencil and back up at Mendel. Mendel held his breath and stopped, taking that as a 'Cut it out, that's annoying.' 

"Sorry," He mumbled, setting the pencil down on the counter beside him. She huffed and folded her hands together. 

"Dr. Mendel, I'm very sure you haven't been noticing. But my attitude and mental health has taken a toll--" Trina was cut off by Mendel erupting with laughter. He smiled at her, still giggling slightly.

"Oh, I've noticed!" He grinned, only to have the former glare on his wife's face return. "Sorry, again. Continue," He cleared his throat and looked back down at the clipboard in his hands.

"I've dealt with multiple mental health issues in the past, but for someone reason just now it's hitting an all time low. I have no idea why," Her voice was stern, her eyebrows were furrowed. She seemed mad at something, mad at herself. All Trina wanted to do was understand, but it seemed she couldn't even do that. 

"It's funny, really! I thought I was over everything, I thought I could finally be happy with my real true love." Trina felt herself begin to cry, but she held it in. She kept herself together just enough to continue talking.

"Is this about Marvin and Whizzer getting back together?"

"I don't know!" Trina yelled, "It's just...when they  _ did  _ get back together. It brought a couple memories and feelings back, I pushed those memories and feelings down. But they just keep coming back up, and it's causing me to have some sort of breakdown." She shrugged, staring at the corner of the room. She rested her head in her hands, waiting for Mendel to say something. But he didn't, she really didn't expect him to.

"And that is piled onto my past trauma and stress. Along with my conflicts with my current mental health and anxiety problems. And it's making me feel unsafe around my loved ones." Trina hesitated while stating that, as if Mendel was about to throw her out for being too crazy. But he just wrote something down and looked up at her.

"You're feeling paranoid?"

"I guess so? But not because I think they'll do something to me, it's because I think I'm going to do something to them." Trina mumbled the last part, expecting Mendel to call the mental hospital to put her into a room with white padded walls.

"What?" Mendel questioned, raising an eyebrow. She bit her trembling lip, closing her eyes. 

"Or myself," Trina blurted out, immediately covering her face. "Sometimes I'll be standing in the kitchen, and everything is black and white and grey. And then I feel like I can't breathe! And then I blink, JUST ONCE!" She shouted, holding up a finger.

"And all of a sudden the color in the world is back," She smiled, slightly laughing. "And I'm standing in the hallway with a knife in my hand." Trina's laughing slowly adapting into soft cries. Mendel just sat there looking at her, not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. He set his clipboard down, reaching for her hand.

"Trina--"

"I have had urges," She squeezed his hand, pulling away. "Urges to hurt others and urges to end my life. Mendel, I don't want to hurt anybody, especially not myself! Jason needs me, I'm his mother! But I can't control this monster inside me, that sounds cliche but every word is true. There's something here that's taking over and I just want to get rid of it. Mendel, get rid of it!" She pleaded, clasping her hands together. Mendel shut his mouth as he thought about what to do with this information. 

"Trina, I'm going to find you someone to talk with that's an expert on these kinds of things. And I'm going to put you on a few medications I think could help," He said, grabbing his clipboard and writing a few things down. 

"Oh no, no prescriptions." She shook her head, waving him off. "That's why I came here, so I wouldn't have to take them. I'm not going to use medication, Mendel." 

"Trina, do you want to end up in a mental hospital?" He questioned, the look in Mendel's eyes sent shivers down Trina's spine. She looked away, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"No."

"Have you ever acted on those urges? Have you ever hurt anybody?"

"No, well...you know this. When we first met, I told you about the scalpel up my sleeve. I stopped back then but, lately it's been hard to not do it." She whispered, embarrassed to admit what she had been doing to her skin.

"This is why you need them! It'll take some time but you can stop this." He explained, continuing to write multiple notes down. Trina was getting sick of it, she snatched the clipboard out of his hands and stood up.

"Mendel, I'm not taking pills!"

"Do you want to hurt anybody?" He asked her suddenly, throwing her off guard. Her breath hitched as she ran a hand through her hair yet again.

"No!" Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up completely straight, she felt offended by him just asking that kind of question.

"Then I suggest you listen to me, this could help you. I want to help you." Mendel leaned over, laying his hand on her arm. She looked around before making eye contact with her husband. She didn't say anything, she just stood there with her mouth shut. Wondering if this was what she needed, wondering how the others would feel about her doing this. But she always trusted Mendel and she knew he was smart, well...smart enough. So, she did what she usually did, she trusted Mendel.

"Alright."


End file.
